Getting The Best of You
by tip-toe-on-starlight
Summary: Sora is almost worn thin from all the responsibility she has to carry. After an accident occurs, she decides to stop being the perfect girl and have as much fun as possible. Before she graduates. Taiora


"Sora! Sora!"

The pushy little voice wouldn't go away. It was still there, screeching in her ear and disturbing her wonderful nap. Maybe if she swatted it away with her hand…

"OW! Did you just _hit me_? Oh heeeell no. Now you're definitely waking up!"

And that was how Sora Takenouchi ended up sprawled across her carpet, a migraine already beginning to throb in her temples. Groaning in pain and irritation, her eyes snapped open, revealing a furious, crimson glare.

"What on earth was _that _for?" She exclaimed to her best friend, Mimi Tachikawa, who was currently standing over her with an innocent expression.

"Well you wouldn't wake up, no matter how much I called you."

"So you shoved me out of my bed?"

"Well it worked, didn't it?" Mimi replied with a mischievous grin.

"Miiimmiii, you _know _I don't get a chance to rest very often. Why'd you have to go and ruin it?" Sora whined.

To Mimi's credit, she did look guilty.

"Well I'm _sorry_ but weren't _you _the one who wanted me to wake you up so you wouldn't miss the soccer game against Tayamato Tech?"

"OMIGOD, I COMPLETELY FORGOT! I HAVE TO BE THERE IN-"

And here, Sora snuck a glance at her alarm clock.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

She dived into her closet, not caring that she was creating an absolute mess. Tank tops, jeans, sweaters and T-shirts flew out in all directions. Mimi voiced her displeasure.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! I'm still in the room here! Wouldn't want to hurt lil' ole me, would you? Why don't you just calm down and-GAH! OKAY! _THAT SHOE ALMOST HIT ME IN THE FACE!"_

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

"Wow Sora! That was such an awesome pass!"

Sora managed to shoot a wry smile in her teammate's direction before quickly dashing towards the locker room to get changed. She had about twenty two minutes to change into a T-shirt and some jeans, pack all her stuff, mingle with her team for a short while at the victory party, make a lame excuse about why she had to leave and then run to her mother's flower shop so she could help out with the latest shipment. Right. That shouldn't be too hard.

"Good game, girl. I was almost sure that goalie was going to block every single one of our shots. Thank God you finally got there. Why were you so late?"

"Um..."

Sora quickly ripped her jersey off and rummaged around her duffel bag for a T-shirt.

"Just...lost track of time, that's all. Sorry. Won't happen again."

"No problem. At least you came eventually and helped us win. Listen, you better come find me during the victory party. I need to give you a congratulatory toast."

"Oh no! You don't have to. I don't think I'll have the tim-"

"Awww c'mon. You're not going to just leave the party early like last time?"

"Well..."

"Why? I mean, you do this every time. I'm almost beginning to think you don't enjoy hanging out with us." Her teammate joked.

"No! It's not that-"

"Good. Then I expect you to stay for at least half of the party. I'll see you there."

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

"What took you so long? I had to unload five crates of plumeria by myself! You said you'd be here by seven. It's almost an hour and a half past!"

"I-I'm sorry, Mom. I guess I just...lost track of time."

"Lost track of time? Sora, you're usually not this absent-minded. I'm very disappointed in you."

"I said I was sorry. It won't happen again."

"See to it that it doesn't. Now c'mon. These rhododendron aren't going to unload themselves. Make yourself useful."

"Yes mom."

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

"Oh. _Finally. _A chance to rest."

_**Ring, ring, ring!**_

"Sora, could you get the phone? I have to cut these tomatoes!"

"Uuuugggggggggghhh."

Sora raised herself up from her lying position on the living room couch. Her back and legs ached from so much heavy lifting and running throughout the day. As she reached for the phone, she winched from having to stretch out her spine.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sora."

"Oh, hey Tai."

Sora's voice became noticeably brighter when she realized it was her best friend Taichi Yagami on the other line. She shifted into a more comfortable position and adjusted the reciever so she could hear more clearly. She loved her nightly conversations with Tai. When she felt like collapsing in a heap on the floor and just blocking out the world, Tai could open her up and make her feel as if she hadn't been working all day. He made her feel as if she were on vacation. In Florida. Lying on a beach chair and basking in the sun, sipping from a bottle of Orangina. Just from hearing his voice.

"Whoa. You sound exhausted."

Damn. How did he know her so well?

"Oh it's nothing."

"What have you been up to?"

"Oh just a soccer game. And a victory party. And helping mom unload a new shipment of flowers. No big deal."

"Sora! What have I told you about working too hard? You're going to make yourself sick!"

Sora's heart constricted at the amount of conceran leaking from Tai's voice.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

"I told you. It's nothing. I'm fine."

"_Fine_? Have you heard yourself? You sound like you're going to pass out any minute."

"HEY! I have a great voice." Sora replied, attempting to make the conversation more light-hearted.

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"So are you saying that I have an ugly voice?"

"Wha-? NO! No, your voice is fine. It's lovely. It's melodious. But that's not the point! The point is, you're taking on way too much work."

"Look. Tai. You're right. I am tired. I want to relax and talk. I don't want you acting like my mother."

"What was that, honey?" A voice called out from the kitchen.

"NOTHING MOM!"

"Now I feel really bad about asking you this..." Tai's voice sounded strangled on the other line.

"Asking me what?"

"No. Forget it. You've already had too much to handle in one da-"

"Tai. What did I just tell you? I'm FINE. Now what was it you needed?"

"No. I shouldn't."

"Tai..."

"I-It's just...well...you know how much Ms. Maganochi hates me and I KNOW she's going to make this history test really hard just to torture me and I have NO idea _who _bombed who in the World War II and I just-"

"Say no more. I'll get my textbook."

"A-Are you sure? I could always ask Izzy..."

Sora sighed.

"It's no problem. Hold on. I'll be right back."

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

Sometimes she can hear their voices melding into one continuous chant. _Sora, Sora, Sora. _They call to her over and over again. Beg. Cry. Bombard and attack her with requests and pleas and favors. But they never demand her.

"I know you're really busy but I was wondering if you could…"

"It's just a small favor. It'll only take a little bit of your time…"

"I'm so sorry but everyone else had other plans and…"

"You're the only one can help me…"

"Please…"

"Help…"

"Me…"

And of course she never says no. Her conscience won't allow her to. Because without her, Mimi can't hang out with that hot guy she met at the bar since she'll have to stay home to watch her little cousin. Because without her, her mother won't be able to finish that last minute flower arrangement since she has to cook dinner. Because without her, Tai won't be able to pass chemistry because he doesn't understand covalent bonds.

Because without her…

Everything would fall apart.

Sometimes she wishes that they would demand. She wishes that instead of asking politely they would order her to help them. She wishes that they would say hurtful things or use foul language or shout at her. Because then it would be easier to say no.

But they don't. Instead, they beg her. They use that pathetic, vulnerable whining tone in their voice that makes her heart melt and makes her agree.

That's what gets her.

And everyday she wishes that they would all stop asking and start demanding.

Because she doesn't know how long it will be…

Before she herself falls apart.


End file.
